luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Minoru Shiraishi
Minoru Shiraishi appears in the "Lucky Channel" segment at the end of each Lucky Star episode and is also a minor recurring character, as a member of Konata Izumi's class. Biography Minoru is the animated version of his voice actor, Minoru Shiraishi, although it is likely that the animated version is only around eighteen years old, due to his being in class 3-B. In one of the early karaoke ending theme sequences, it was revealed that Minoru has a part-time position, working at the karaoke bar Konata and her friends sing at. In the "Lucky Channel" segment, Minoru is Akira Kogami's assistant, who repeatedly gets yelled at (and physically abused) by Akira, if he does or says something not to her liking. Minoru was nicknamed "Sebastian" by Konata one day, because of his likeness to a butler. After a trip to the forests around Mt. Fuji to get spring water for Akira, Minoru comes back a dirty and torn-up mess, and was more than likely mauled by a bear during his quest. Akira spat out the water onto the camera, threw the rest in his face, and dubbed it was too warm. At that time, Akira made Minoru go berserk, grabbing her roughly by the collar and ranting and raving about how she constantly mistreats him. He then destroys the set, ruining the show. Video Games Appearances Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai He appears briefly in Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai, the PlayStation 2 game of Lucky Star in a secret scene, where he is shown to trying to find the spring water in Mt. Fuji before being mauled by a bear. Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister Minoru appears as his real self in the game Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister for the Playstation Portable, serving as the instructor for the dance training game in the Internet platform. His two likenesses are rendered and animated in the tradition of Mortal Kombat. To win, you have to imitate his moves according to a randomly determined sequence of the X, Circle, Triangle and Square buttons. Missing any button in the sequence will end the game instantly. Soundtrack Information Shiraishi Minoru No Otoko No Lullaby has 4 songs. The songs are: *Ore No Wasuremono ~Kanzenban~ (My Forgotten Something ~Full Version~) *Shikaider No Uta ~Kanzenban~ (Song of Shikaider ~Full Version) *Kaorin No Theme ~Kanzenban~ (Kaori's Theme ~Full Version~) *Koi No Minoru Densetsu ~Kanzenban~ (The Legend Of Love Minoru ~Full Version~) Quotes *''"You gotta be kidding me!"'' *''"THAT'S LAME!"'' *''"I'm still pretty new at this, so I'm just hoping you'll just remember my name..."'' *''"Man, that didn't feel like a vacation at all."'' *''"Wow, and she even admits it. She is incredible."'' Trivia *Minoru Shiraishi was also the voice actor for Takeshi Saehara in the anime D.N.Angel as well as Taniguchi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Minoru Shiraishi (the voice actor) performs different ending themes from Episode 13 onwards, including "Ore no Wasuremono" the first line of which his character Taniguchi sang as he entered the classroom to find Kyon and Yuki together. In English, both Taniguchi and Shiraishi are voiced by Sam Riegel. *His eyes, briefly seen in Episode 11, appear to be a light brown color. *In Episode 13 he was seen giving a Valentine present to some other guy and later standing with him is in embarrassment that may be a hint of his sexual orientation. *He resembles Brock from Pokemon. Category:Lucky Channel Category:Students Category:Males